dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Darkseid
Description Goku faces off with Superman's arch enemy, the ruler of Apokolips, Darkseid. Interlude No rules! Just blood shed! DBX Battle The scene opens up in Metropolis. The camera moves though the buildings. As the camera keeps moving some of the buildings are shown either on fire or chunks of it taken off, some has complete been destroyed, this shows that a battle had taken place here. The scene moves on the center of the battle field. There Superman is down on one knee, in a great deal of pain. He looks up at his enemy with anger. There floating toward him is one of his greatest enemys, Darkseid. Darkseid: You've lost, kryptonian. Earth now belongs to Darkseid. Superman: No.... I won't let you take Earth!! Superman flies at Darkseid, who fires his Omega Beams at Superman. The beams hit and Superman scream in pain as the beams hit him. Superman slowly colllapses to the ground. Darkseid: You were a fool to challenge me. And now, your end has come at last. Darkseid raises a foot, going to crush Superman's head and end him. But before he could do that, both him and Superman notice something heading this way. A bright aura lands near by them. Darkseid turns to face the new arrival. When the aura clears, it is shown to be a man with black hair dressed in orange and blue. It is Son Goku. He looks at Darkseid with an angry glaire. Goku: So its your power I've been sensing. Darkseid: And you are? Goku: My name is Goku! And I'm a Saiyan raised here on Earth! And I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully. Darkseid: A Saiyan? That race of weaklings died long ago. Goku: Don't underestimate us. Superman groans in pain as he looks at Goku. Superman: Get out of here! You can't beat him! Goku looks at Superman, surprised by the state he is in. Superman is one of the most powerful people on the planet and here he was, defeated. He looks back at Darkseid. Goku: You beat Superman? You must be really strong then? Darkseid does not reply. But Goku smiles at the idea of someone even stronger then Superman. He gets into his fighting stance, his legs spread apart, knees bent, right arm at his side, holding up his left with two fingers sticking out. Goku: This is gonna be one hell of a fight. Darkseid Foolish saiyan. I will make your death slow and painful. Darkseid puts his arms behind his back and stands ready to fight. Goku and Darkseid glare at each. The fate of Earth is decided here. FIGHT!!! Goku flies at Darkseid at high speed, he nears Darkseid and throws a punch with his right hand. But Darkseid catches it with his left hand. When Darkseid caught the punch, a massive gust of wind blew, and the clouds in the sky moved. Goku throws a punch with his left hand. Darkseid catches that one with his right hand. Goku, still with his fists in Darkseid's hands, jumps up and kicks Darkseid in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Goku takes flight into the sky and Darkseid follows him up. Goku flies at Darkseid. Darkseid throws a punch, but Goku vanishes. Darkseid looks around for where Goku went. Goku appears behind Darkseid. Darkseid takes notice and is about to attack, but Goku punches him in the gut, kicks him in the face sending him crashing into a ruined building. Goku charges a ki blast and fires. The blast destroys what's left fo the building. Suddenly Darkseid appears behind Goku. Darkseid: Was that really your best? Goku's shock and is about to counter attack but Darkseid punches Goku, and Goku crashes though a bunch of other buildings. Goku flies out seeing Darkseid. Goku's about to attack when Darkseid's eyes begins to glow. Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at Goku. He flies to side and dodges. But the beams turn around heading back to Goku, who takes notice. Goku: What the!? Goku dodges again, but the beams turned around and heading back at him. Goku continues the dodge the beam as it follows. Goku jumps from building to building, flies as highs speeds, but it keeps following. Goku decides to try and stop the beam. An aura appears around Goku, he turns around and fires a ki blast as the Omega Beam. They struggle for a bit but an explosion happens. When the smoke clears, Darkseid's Omega Beam was gone and Goku looked fine. Darkseid: I'm impressed. Few are able to dodge my Omega Beams. Fewer can survive them. Goku: I gotta say: You're a lot stronger then I thought. I'm not sure I can beat you as I am now. So what do you say I take it to the next level? Darkseid: Hmm? Goku's hair suddenly changes from black to yellow. And he's glowing with a golden aura. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goku: Let's see how you handle a Super Saiyaan. Darkseid: I've heard the legends of the Super Saiyan. Do not disappoint. Goku flies at Darkseid and punches Darkseid, but he blocks the punch. Goku starts throwing a barriage of punches and kicks at Darkseid who tries blocking each one. Then Goku suddenly appears behind Darkseid and kicks him sending him flying out of the city. Goku flies after him. Darkseid recovers mid-air, he and Goku throw a punch. The punches connect, creating a shockwave. Goku and Darkseid glare at each other for a moment, then they both vanish. Goku and Darkseid begin fighting at unbelieveable speeds, making it so they can't be seen, creating shockwaves all over. Camera finds Goku and Darkseid fighting in a clash. Goku throwing punches and kicks and blocking Darkseid's blows while Darkseid throws punches and blocks Goku's attacks. Darkseid got the upper-hand and punched Goku away, sending him to ground level. Goku lands on his feet, looks at Darkseid and notices his eyes are glowing. Goku then puts his hands together and charging up his signature move. Goku: Kamehameha! Goku fires his Kamehameha at Darkseid who fires his Omega Beams. The two attacks are locked in a beam struggle. They two attacks are too evenly match. Darkseid: You have any last words, Saiyan? Goku smiles Goku: KAIO KEN!! Suddenly Goku glows with a red aura and begins to push back Darkseid's beam. Darkseid: Kaio what? Goku's Kamehameha consumes Darkseid, who cries out in pain and begins to fade away. When the beam clears Goku sees no sign of Darkseid and can't feel his energy. He wipes his forehead. Goku: Whew. He was strong. But at least its over now. Goku's about to leave when he suddenly feelsa surge of energy. He jumps out of the way as something crashes into the ground. He lands on his feet and looks at who arrived. It is Darkseid. Goku: What!? That's impossible! I defeat you! Darkseid: You defeat nothing more then one of my Avatars. Goku: Avatars? One of? Suddenly 3 more Darkseids arrive. They each surround Goku. Goku: I knew this wasn't gonna be an easy fight. The 3 Darkseids around Goku each throw a punch at Goku, who vanishes, resulting in them punching the ground. Goku reappers behind the first Darkseid and tries to kick him which is blocked. Goku for a second kick, which hits and knocks the first Darkseid away. But Goku is suddenly punch by another one. Then knocks him in the air. Goku recovers just in time to block two of them attack from both sides. Goku lets out a loud scream then pushes them both back, he is then punched in the air by another Darkseid. Goku is sent toward another Darkseid, who punches him away into another one, who grabs him in a bear hug and treis to crush him. Goku slams the back of his head in the Darkseid hold him then kicks him away. He finds himself in between all 4 Darkseids. Goku holds up both his arms then fires ki blasts at all four them. They vanish which results the blasts missing. One reappears in front of Goku, he throws a punch, which Goku blocks but he's pushed back. Another Darkseid appears behind Goku and throws a kick which sends Goku away. Another reappears throws a punch and sends Goku flying down. Last one appears before Goku his the ground and throws a punch at Goku which sends him into a rock. The 4 Darkseids then fire Omega Beams at Goku which hits him. Goku cries out in horrible pain at the blasts after a few moments, an explosion happens. The four Darkseid's look down and don't see Goku anywhere. Darkseid: Foolish Saiyan... They are prepared to leave but the ground begins to shake. They look around but don't see what's causing it. Darkseid: What? Suddenly behind them, a bright blue aura explosion appears. The 4 Darkseid's look at the aura. Inside they notice a figure. As the light vanishes, they see Goku, now with blue hair and a blue aura around him. He glaires them and while the form doesn't look all that different, Darkseid can tell Goku under went some kind of massive change. Darkseid: This is different.... Could it be.... A challenge wothy of Darkseid? Goku takes his fighting stance. Goku: Why don't we find out? The four Darkseid's all turn to look at Goku stand ready for a fight. They all stand there unmoving, waiting for a moment to strike. The wind blows around past them all as they wait. Suddenly the four Darkseid's vanish. Goku suddenly throws both his arms up, blocking an attack from two Darkseid's. He pushes them away then fires ki blasts pushing them back. He then quickly turns around and throws a kick which hits another Darkseid, sending it away. He then throws another punch behind him which strikes, and sends the last Darkseid away. Goku then flies after the one he punched. The Darksied Avatar recovers as he sees Goku close in. He throws punch which Goku dodges. Goku throws his own punch which goes though the Darkseid Avatar. Goku shoots a massive ki blast which destroys the Avatar. The other 3 Avatars show up behind Goku, they fire their Omega Beams, Goku faces them with his glare before he vanishes, causing the beams to miss. Goku appears behind them with a Destructo Disk in hand and throws it. The 3 Avatar's turn and one gets his head sliced off. The other two Darkseid's fire they're Omega Beams, but Goku holds up his hands and holds the beams as they push him back. Darkseid: You honestly think you can hold back my Omega Beams?! Goku: Yeah! I do! Cause this isn't your full power! And this isn't mine either! Goku out a loud yell and release an explosion of energy that over takes the Darkseid Avatars, and destroys them. When the light clears, Goku is seen alone. Goku: He was able to come back even after being destroyed. That won't finish him. He's still alive. I need to find him and end this. Goku puts two fingers to his fore head as he starts to focus. He is search all over the universe as best he can for Darkseid's power energy. And after a few moments Goku: There! I found him! Its even MORE massive then before! Using the power of Instant Transmission, Goku teleports. A second or two later, Goku is now in a new location. He looks around. Goku: Wha… what is this place? Goku finds himself on Darkseid's lair. His world, of Apokolips. Goku: This.. This place... ???: Welcome... Goku. Goku turns around to see Darkseid, once again floating, arms behind his back. Darkseid: This power you have. You would make a fine general in my forces Goku: Heh. You're not the first person to offer me a job like that. But sorry, I'm not interested in working for monsters like you. Darkseid: You dare reject Darkseid's offer? Those I cannot control, I destroy. Goku: We'll see about that Darkseid! *Takes fighting stance* Let's get serious now. Darkseid: *Eyes glow* You will beg for the sweet release of death! Goku and Darkseid have a stare down for a few moments before they charge. Goku throws a punch which Darkseid counters with a headbutt. Goku pulls back and throws a kick which Darkseid grabs, and throws Goku into a building. He charges. Goku crashes though the building and recovers midair. Suddenly Darkseid appears behind him. Goku tires to counter only to be blast away by the Omega Beams, into several more buildings. As Goku feels the pain from the beams, he lets out a yell to power up and overpowered the beams effects. Free from the attack he charges back at Darkseid and starts to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at Darkseid how just blocks the barrage. After a few moments, Darkseid punches Goku in the gut who cries out in pain from the attack. Darkseid grabs Gokus shirt and starts to slap him around a couple of times before he throws him again into another building. Goku gets up, damaged from the attacks Goku: *Thinking* His power... Its much higher then I thought. At this rate I don't- Goku's thoughts are interrupted by Darkseid who charges in and punches Goku again, knocking him away. He speeds after him and punches in the opposite way he was going and repeats this a few times before he blasts Goku with another Omega Beam, knocking him into the ground. Goku is seen sitting on the ground damage. Darkseid slowly starts to approach Goku as he sits. Goku glares at Darkseid as he and the planet shake. Goku stands back up and begins to power up Goku: KAAAAIOOOOO KEEEEEN!!!! A red aura is added to Goku's blue aura as he powers up shaking the whole planet. Goku then charges forward, punches Darkseid in the chest, knocking him though several buildings. Goku charges forward again, going where Darkseid was going, then kicks him up in the air, then teleports as Darkseid is seen high in the sky. Goku reappears above Darkseid. Goku: YOU'RE FINISHED!!! Goku fires a massive ki blast that pushes Darkseid back. Darkseid stops himself as he look up to see Goku charge. Darkseid charges forward as well, and he and Goku clash. The resulting clash creates a massive explosion on the planet which continues to shake the planet as Goku and Darkseid keep trying to overpower each other Goku: You might be even stronger then Beerus! Darkseid: Darkseid is supreme. Goku lets out a roar as he tries to push Darkseid back who just groans as he tries to do the same. After a few moments another explosion happens. Darkseid is seen trying to follow Goku's movement's as he teleports or speeds all around him. Goku then reappears and starts to attack with powerful punches and then kicks him away Goku: KAIO KEN TIMES 10! Goku powers up his Kaio Ken even more as he rushes after Darkseid Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight